Fighting for life
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: When Olivia gets some heart breaking news, who will she turn to for help, will that person be able to help her or make her worse?
1. Revealing Secrets

Fighting for life, part one:

Elliot was waiting for Olivia, she had called saying she was on her way to his apartment. Either they had a case, or she had personal news. It was one or the other, however, Elliot hadn't prepared himself for what she was about to tell him.

She knocked about 20 minutes after she had rang him, he opened his door, she looked terrible, "Liv, are you ok?" He asked, letting her in. "Yeah, i haven't had a lot of sleep!" She explained, "Liv, no offence but you look horrible, go and take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and then we'll talk!" He said, taking her jacket.

She smiled, she walked to his bathroom and took off her clothes and walked out in her underwear, Elliot gasped, she handed them to him and smiled. "I'll throw these in the wash, they should be done soon!" He said putting them into the washer, she walked out and got in the shower.

He got two beers and put them on the coffee table and turned on the tv, about 20 minutes later, Olivia came out of the bathroom, fully washed and dry, she saw her clothes on a unit near the door, she smiled and put them on.

She walked into the living room and sat on the chair, "Ok, El, this will be a lot to take in, but I have to tell someone!" She warned, "Ok, you're scaring me now, but go on!" He encouraged,

"I have been in a relationship for a while, the man proposed, I said no and he hit me, I've been sleeping in the cribs, I was too scared to be alone!" She confessed, "Jesus Liv, I thought you were dieing or something!" He gasped,

"El, you didn't let me finish, there's more!" She said, he looked at her, "Remember last week when I took several days off," he nodded, "Well I was, erm I was diagnosed with c- cancer!" She stuttered... TBC


	2. Pain

Fighting for life, chapter two:

"Oh my god, Liv!" Elliot gasped, "I have been to the doctor, i start radiation and chemotherapy in three weeks!" She said. He just nodded, "El, i'm sorry for just springing it on you like this!" She said, "It's ok Liv, i just can't believe it!" He said, "Elliot, i'm really scared!" She admitted, "It's ok to be scared, Liv!" He said, hugging her. "I don't want to die!" She confessed, "I know Liv, i know!" He said, he saw he yawn, he lay on the sofa and she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

She dozed off, whilst Elliot lay awake starring at her, he sighed and finally closed his eyes. The next morning, "Liv, honey wake up!" He said, she stirred and moaned, "A fw mre min!" He laughed and pulled the blanket off of her, she got up and gave him a death glare. "You shouldn't have taken the blanket off me, Elliot!" She snapped, he had to admitt she was scaring him, "Lets go get some bad guys!" He winked, she had to laugh at him referring criminals to 'Bad guys'.

At the precinct, "Mornin' Liv!" Fin said, she smiled and handed him some coffee, "Using me for my coffee, Fin will land you in my bad books!" She said, Fin spat out the coffee he had just sipped and burst out laughing, she winked and walked to her desk. Even when she was ill, she was still amazing and so gorgeous, Elliot was lost in though, he didn't hear her shouting him, "Earth to Stabler!" She shouted, smacking the back of his head, "Oww, what!" He moaned, "We have a case!" She said, "Let's go!" He said.

"El your staring!" She said in the car. He smiled, "Ok El, listen what i told you last night, it can't change anything in work, outside is a different story!" She said, "Liv, it's just hard to see you so happy and dealing with it when i can't, your my best friend and your hurting and i can't take your pain away!" He said, his eyes welling up with tears. "El, no one can, but i'm glad it's me and not someone else!" She said, "See this is what amazes me, YOU have cancer, YOU are hurting and YOU are still thinking of other people," he said, "El, just because i have cancer, i'm still a cop, i have to care for other people!" She said...TBC

**So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? Let me know, please review, next chapter, Olivia's appointment and a new relationship.**


End file.
